A computer virus is a piece of computer program code that causes unexpected and usually undesirable events within a computer system. Some viruses are very harmful, erasing data or causing the computer's hard disk to require reformatting. A virus is often disguised as something else, and many are designed to be automatically spread to other computers. Viruses can be transmitted as attachments to an e-mail or as downloadable files.
File infector viruses typically attach themselves to program files, usually selected .COM or .EXE files although some viruses can infect any executable program. When the program is loaded, the virus is loaded as well. A file infector virus may arrive at a computer as a self-contained program or script sent as an attachment to an e-mail, or via an infected removable storage medium. System or boot-record infector viruses infect executable code found in certain system areas on a disk. They attach to the DOS boot sector on diskettes or the Master Boot Record on hard disks, and can make the computer's hard disk temporarily unusable. Macro viruses are among the most common viruses, but tend to do the least damage. Macro viruses can infect an application, such as inserting unwanted words or phrases when using a word processing application.
Because computer viruses are so common, easily transmitted and potentially harmful, anti-virus software is vital to protect against viruses.
Existing antivirus software scans each file for all known viruses that can affect that type of file. If there are N identical files located on M systems within a LAN, despite the files being identical, each of these N files is scanned by the antivirus program running on the respective local systems.
Additionally, no history is currently maintained about the files which have been scanned to indicate whether the file had been found to be virus-free in the previous scan or not. Regardless of whether the file has been designated as virus-free in a first scan, the file will be re-scanned in subsequent executions of the antivirus software.
Taking regular backups uses a lot of storage space, time and bandwidth. If identical files on different machines are backed up, a copy of each file is maintained in the backup for each machine even though the files are identical. Backup copies may be made even when the file being copied has not changed since the last backup.
The inventors of the present invention have identified the above issues, and the need for solutions that can mitigate one or more of the above-described problems.